


Rules of the Road

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac needs rules</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/360041">Fanning the Flames</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Road

Mac was sure there had to be some kinds of rules to having a long distance relationship. With another man, who also happened to be a police officer. 

After two wonderful weeks in Miami with Horatio he'd come back to New York with questions. Not about Horatio or where they stood with one another. He was sure of those. No his questions were more about how it would work. If and how they would tell their friends. Horatio's parting words to him would be that they would work it out. But he liked rules. They made things easier, especially relationships.


End file.
